


The Tale of the Three Friends

by JohnlockintheTARDISwithDestiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockintheTARDISwithDestiel/pseuds/JohnlockintheTARDISwithDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Supernatural version of The Tale of the Three Brothers (aka Deathly Hallows) from The Tales of Beedle the Bard</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of the Three Friends

There were once three friends who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the friends reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, the first friend possessed special skills. He was able to make himself disappear and reappear with a rowboat. They were halfway across the river when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And so Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three friends upon their wit and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him. The first friend, who was a greedy angel, asked for the power of all the souls in purgatory. So Death used his powers to summon all of the souls in purgatory and bottled them inside the angel. The second friend, who was an arrogant man, chose to use his wish to be with the woman he loved, for she was of another kind and his brother didn’t approve. And so Death promised he could be with her whenever he liked with no protest from his brother. And then Death asked the third friend what he would like. The third friend was the humblest and most clever of the three and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would give him the power to evade Death from that point forward. And Death conjured up an amulet which he handed to the third friend. Then Death stood aside and allowed the friends to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had. In due course the friends separated, each for his own destination. The first friend used his powers to zap around to different churches, claiming to be their God. He went up to his home in heaven and told everyone he was their new father and they were to obey him, but no one listened. Many tried to kill him but it was quickly found that he was invincible. After many days, the angel’s body began deteriorating as the power was too great for his body to handle. Eventually, after a week, the souls became too much. And so Death took the first friend for his own. Meanwhile, the second friend journeyed to his home where he lived alone. Here, he summoned the woman he loved. She appeared before him and he told her of the wonderful news. However, his love was secretly plotting against him. She was only pretending to love him to get what she wanted. Eventually, she killed him. And so Death took the second friend for his own. Death met the third brother many times over the years but the amulet granted him the power to escape. It was only when he attained a great age that the third friend finally took off the amulet and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death like an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life.


End file.
